


You've left a hole (where my heart should be)

by solarift



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fanart, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarift/pseuds/solarift
Summary: The nightmare fades as he wakes from another terrible dream and into a far darker reality."I can’t lose him," he's barely able to utter, throat closed up as it is. The pained whisper slips past his lips in a cry that Merlin thankfully doesn’t comment on over the comm link.





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

As he sat beside Eggsy's bed, waiting as patiently as he was able for the young man to wake - for there was no other option he'd allow the boy to get away with - Harry removed his glasses, tucking them into the breast pocket of his suit and hung his head until his chin touched his chest.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight, so tightly that bursts of white and black and many other indiscernible colors danced together behind his lids. His nose was cold, despite the heat flushing his skin as anxiety and fear coursed hotly through his veins. While his cheeks burned, eyes soggy with shed and unshed tears, all Harry could do was shift in his seat uncomfortably as he muttered under his breath.

To any onlookers he was merely a man at his wits end, possibly hoping beyond hope that the young man who he held onto so fiercely would soon wake...

And perhaps he was mad holding onto Eggsy the way he was, the way he had and the way he always knew he would, because in that moment, in the deafening silence of the ICU Harry Hart was doing the one thing he never thought he would, to a being who he'd never believed in.

He prayed.

Maybe that was all a man could do when at his wits end.

* * *

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Done a while ago on tumblr. Thought I'd share the sad madness here too.


End file.
